


Yellow Wind haha more like Southern Wind

by AntidoteForTheAwkward



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed, uhhh idk ao3 tags but pre-realizing-feelings-are-there so not exactly feelings denial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteForTheAwkward/pseuds/AntidoteForTheAwkward
Summary: Sun Wukong and Zhu Bajie find a place to stay for the night after Wukong gets blinded by the Yellow Wind Demon
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Zhū Bājiè | Eight-Precepts Pig, Zhu Bajie/Sun Wukong, ZhuHou, 豬猴
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Yellow Wind haha more like Southern Wind

"I'm fine- shut up- It's just some sand in my eyes- I don’t need help- I'm not child-"

"Gods, will you shut up? You are clearly not fine! You haven't been able to get that sand out for the last half sichen! Can you even see right now? Hey- Hey!", Bajie placed his hands on Wukong's shoulders and turned the smaller man towards him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Wukong squinted, concentrating hard before he blinked furiously and began rubbing his eyes again. He pulled away from Bajie and dunked his face in the river.

"Still think you can see?"  
"Shut up and help me get help."

Bajie held out his arm for Wukong to grab onto, "Here." He paused for a moment before snarkily adding a, "If you can swallow your pride to accept help from a _呆子_ 。"

Wukong fumbled blindly for Bajie's arm and latched on, "Yeah, yeah- Put a sock in it."

Bajie snickered and Wukong could swear he could practically feel the smugness emanating from the other man. It wasn't everyday Wukong was the one who had to rely on Bajie afterall and Wukong was sure the pig was absolutely savoring the moment.

They walked for maybe a little more than an incense stick's time before Bajie was able to find a kindly old ascetic willing to take them in for the night and help with Wukong's wounds. The ascetic applied an herbal salve to Wukong's eyelids and informed the two that Wukong's eyes would be able to see again in the morning. She then led the two to where they could lodge for the night, apologizing that her abode was humble and that the room housed only a single bed, which Wukong and Bajie graciously reassured her was completely alright and that they were grateful for her help.

The two of them stood in their room for the night, staring at the single bed. It was big enough to fit two, but only with close contact.

Wukong jumped onto the bed immediately, making himself comfortable.

Bajie shifted awkwardly, still standing, and, assuming this meant Wukong was exercising his seniority privilege as 大师兄 and claiming the bed for himself, began to scan the room for the second most comfortable spot to sleep for the night.

Wukong, noticing a large weight had in fact not settled beside him, sat back up in bed and turned his head towards the general direction of where he thought Bajie might be. "Aren't you going to come to bed?", he asked, tilting his head questioningly.

Bajie looked at the other man, surprised by Wukong's offer, "You wouldn't mind?"

Wukong chittered as if Bajie had asked a very stupid question. "Monkeys sleep together all the time. Believe me it's fine," he said, "And besides, it's the least I could do to thank you for your help today. Despite popular belief, I'm not wildly entitled." He leaned back into the pillow and made a flapping motion with his paw, inviting Bajie over.

Bajie snorted. "Whatever you say," and he slid into bed with Wukong, genuinely grateful he wouldn't have to be sleeping on the dirt floor for the night.

As expected, he had to squeeze in closer to Wukong and the two had to adjust their natural sleeping positions in order to find some sort of arrangement that fit the both of them comfortably. By the end of it, the two of them were facing each other, almost cuddling if it weren't for the fact that neither of them seemed eager to wrap their arms around the other. It was comfortable though, and the two of them slept soundly through the night.

-

Come the morning Wukong's eyesight had indeed returned and the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was the face of the pig demon.

Bajie looked calmer asleep. Less snarky and ready to bite Wukong's head off. He did prove himself to be capable of being less of an ass yesterday so maybe there was a chance that he wasn't actually an ass when he wasn't trying.

It was a good look on him. More genuine. He looked almost handsome like this.

Almost.

Maybe Wukong's eyes still had some problems.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey this is my first fic in like forever so sorry it sounds a bit rough!
> 
> (btw you can google "southern wind Chinese" to see what the title is referencing)


End file.
